Big Time Fans
by sunnyandwoody
Summary: Logan and Carlos have been secretly dating for a few months now. Kendall hates gays and James isn't so sure. What happens when James helps Kendall carry out his master plan to break up the 2? What will the fans say? Will Big Time Rush survive? Read!


Okay, so I am making another Cargan story because a lot of people like my stories: Big Time Trouble and Big Time Reality. Sorry it took so long. I have been doing stuff to get ready for school. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own BTR

Carlos pushed Logan against the door of their bedroom, smashing their lips together. When Carlos pulled away, he looked into Logan's pretty eyes.

"C…Carlos," Logan moaned as Carlos stroked his cheek.

"Carlos, Logan, are you guys coming out for movie night?" Kendall asked banging on the door.

Logan put his finger on Carlos's lips to silence him and then smiled, "Yes, Carlos is taking a nap, should I wake him?"

Kendall shook his head and snickered, "Yes, wake him up please."

Kendall walked up to James and patted him on the shoulder, "Their doing it again."

James smiled and nodded as Carlos and Logan walked out of their bedroom.

"So, what are we watching?" Carlos asked.

"Well, James and I want to watch Harry Potter, if that's okay with you Carlos." Kendall looked at Carlos, who had started to shake uncontrollably.

"Ya, that's fine." Carlos said, standing straight.

Kendall and James started laughing and sat down on the orange sofa. Logan and Carlos followed them and sat down. Kendall pressed play and the movie began. An hour and a half into the movie, Carlos fell asleep. Logan moved him so that Carlos's head was on his lap.

'He looks so cute when he sleeps.' Logan thought, but when Kendall was staring at him, Logan turned his attention back to the movie.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Kendall smirked and looked at James who was passed out as well.

After the movie, Logan carried Carlos to their room and put him in bed. Logan stripped his clothes except for his boxers and crawled into bed next to him, wrapping his arms around Carlos's waist. The next morning, Carlos woke up to an empty bed.

'Maybe Logan is making breakfast, I'm starved.' As if on cue, Carlos's stomach rumbled.

Then, Logan walked in, "Is my baby hungry?" he asked.

Logan's hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Carlos was staring wide eyed at his smoking hot BF. Logan walked toward him and tugged on Carlos's waist, pulling him close. Logan pulled Carlos into a passionate kiss. Carlos wrapped his arms Logan's waist and kissed him back, also ripping off his towel. Kendall and James came in with a video camera, and unnoticed by the pair; video tapped their sexy kiss, while Logan was butt naked. After Logan and Carlos broke apart, they shut off the camera and crept out of the room.

"This is going on the Big Time Rush website for the entire world to see. Then, the fans will start boycotting us and Gustavo will have to make them break up to save the band." Kendall said with a signature Knight smile.

James just nodded in agreement while he reviewed the video. He wasn't so sure about this anymore. Logan got dressed and hand in hand, he and Carlos walked out of their room for breakfast. They broke apart when they realized breakfast was made and everyone was sitting at the table waiting for them. Carlos turned bright red and Logan smiled a bit. They sat down and everyone was happily eating Mrs. Knights' eggs, bacon, and toast. Just as Logan and Carlos were about to leave the table, Gustavo called the boys to the studio for an immediate band meeting. When they got to the studio, Gustavo was in his office, on the Big Time Rush website.

"Boys," Gustavo said calmly, turning his laptop around so that they could see the screen, "what is this?" He was yelling and his face was tomato red with anger.

Gustavo clicked play and there were Carlos and Logan, Logan with his shirt off, or so it looked like it, in a dark room, making out. Logan and Carlos turned tomato red like Gustavo, but out of embarrassment. Gustavo stopped the clip after it was over and stared at the big time lovers.

"Boys, you are going to have to make a break up and choose girls over guys video if you don't want your fans to hate you and boycott the band." Gustavo took off his sunglasses and stared the 4 boys in the eye, "Or you're going home."

"You guys have to, we have a sold out concert in 3 days and I don't want to come back to the apartment looking like a tomato threw up on me." Kendall yelled on their way back to the apartment.

James was walking behind the not so happy couple and didn't say a word. Suddenly, Kendall stopped and turned towards James.

"Aren't you going to say anything to the faggots?" He shouted at James.

Carlos flinched and frowned, hugging Logan closer to him.

_Say something dumbass_

(Oh great. This is James by the way guys and I just wanted to say that I have been hearing lots of voices in my head so don't be confused. But, they're nasty, so you've been warned.)

"No…" He said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" Kendall sounded pissed.

_Sure, you pissed him off. How is he ever going to want to be you're friend if you never agree with him?_

Logan and Carlos are my friends too.

_So? Make them suffer and wish they weren't gay._

No

_What did you say, James David Diamond?_

I said no.

The voice shut up thank goodness.

"Well," Kendall was staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"I said, no. You can't talk about my friends like that." James stood up to Kendall.

"Well, then why did you help me get the video of Carlos and Logan to put on the BTR website?" Kendall asked, with an evil grin on his face.

"James, did you really do that?" Carlos asked, losing his grip on Logan, and a sad look on his face.

"Carlos, I don't know what got into I'm…" James tried to apologize but his Hispanic friend cut him off.

"No, you did it. I can't believe that something as little as my relationship with Logan would break up our friendship and make you do that. And Logan, I'm done with you, we're over. I thought I had friends, but no. I just have three jackasses who only care about being famous and themselves." Carlos was glaring at his "friends", and then he stormed off into the apartment and to the bathroom, on the verge of tears.

"Carlos is right, we are jackasses." Kendall spoke up sadly.

"Even I have to agree." Logan said miserably.

"Don't worry buddy," James said, patting him on the back, "you and Carlitos will be back together before you know it."

"I hope you're right Diamond." Logan put on a fake smile and walked into the apartment after Kendall and James.

"I can't believe the nerve of those assholes," Carlos sobbed. He just wanted someone or something to take all of the pain away. Then, he saw Mrs. Knight's razor. That looked promising. He grabbed it and immediately dragged it across his arm. The pain felt good and made all the other pain go away. The blood dripped down his arm and into the sink.

"Carlos, are you okay," Kendall asked, knocking quietly on the door.

"Go to hell," Carlos sobbed, the pain was unbearable now. He used the towel to wipe away the blood and wrapped his arm in some gauze. Then, Carlos put on his spaghetti sauce stained blue sweatshirt and sat on the toilet seat, holding his hurt arm.

"Something's wrong," Kendall walked to the orange couch and stared at James and Logan with a worried look on his face.

All three of them ran up to the door and banged on it, yelling at Carlos to come out and asking him if he was okay. James left and came back a minute later with a screwdriver.

"Don't," Kendall said.

"I was just going to use it to open the door, not take the door handle off," James said to Kendall in a duh voice.

Kendall sighed and let James proceed. James got the door open and they ran inside. Carlos was on the ground, his face tear stained and he wasn't moving.

"I think he fainted," Logan sighed.

James just nodded and he and Kendall picked Carlos up and took him to his room. They laid him down in bed and just waited for him to wake up. Carlos woke up 4 hours later with pain in his left arm, but when he sat up and noticed his friends staring at him, he ignored it.

"Are you okay ba…" Logan asked nicely, but was interrupted by Carlos.

"Don't call me that, and yes, I'm fine, no thanks to you," Carlos snapped.

Logan looked very hurt by those words and he ran out of the room.

"Nice way to treat someone you love, pinhead," James scowled, hitting Carlos on the back of the head.

James and Kendall both left, leaving Carlos alone and more unloved than ever.

Carlos sunk down to the ground and sobbed. He had just broken up with Logan and James and Kendall hated him for hurting their friend.

The next 3 days were big time torture for Big Time Rush. They danced until they were tired, dizzy or about to puke, they sang until they could barely breathe and Gustavo had yelled at them a million times, just to yell.

On the day of the concert, the boys were sitting back stage, practicing song lyrics and dance steps until Gustavo walked up to them, Kelly right at his heals. She elbowed him and he spoke.

"Dogs," He yelled, and Kelly elbowed him again," I mean boys, I just wanted to say," He looked at Kelly and she nodded, "good luck today. This concert is going to bring BTR to the next level, so to fantastic. And because I wrote the songs you will do amazing because I'm amazing." Kelly and the boys all laughed at Gustavo's last two words.

Hours later the concert started. There were thousands of screaming fans' holding up signs like 'I love BTR' or 'I love you James. One sign that caught Logan's eye was one that said 'Logan, don't stop believing. You and Carlos can make it. I believe in you.' Logan smiled and held his mic to his mouth, "We have a new single for you guys called If I ruled the World."

"Do you guys want to hear it?' James asked the crowd. There were a bunch of screams and James assumed that meant yes.

Ya know it's ya boy IYAZ and Big Time Rush

If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti

If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party

And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground

If I ruled the world, I'd dream out loud

So everybody get up, up, out of your seats

Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach

Jump up, up, up on the beat singing ayo, ayo, ayo

Up, up, out of your seats,

Be who you are love is all you need

All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabe's singing ayo...

If I ruled the world

I would give it, give it all to you

Give it, give it, give it all to you

If I ruled the world

I would give it, give it all to you

Give it, give it, give it all to you

If you were my girl, you'd never have to worry about another thing no

Cause I rule the world, and you'd be right next to me running the show

We'd throw every rule in the book out, and bring down the house,

If you were my girl we'd dream out loud

[Iyaz]

I'd be beating on my chest, I'm the king of the hill,

Iyaz and Big Time Rush keeping it real.

Magic carpets girl we go wherever,

I ain't trying to run game, I ain't trying to be clever

l

Girl Im'ma be the king and you will be the queen

Going 100 miles an hour, girl we running the streets,

And if the cops ever try and pull us over,

We tell them "Hey Mr. Officer we own ya!"

Hey oh!

If I ruled the wooorld...

If I ruled the world

I would give it, give it all to you

Give it, give it, give it all to you

I would give it, give it all to you

Give it, give it, give it all to you

If I ruled the world

I would give it, give it all to you

Give it, give it, give it all to you

I would give it, give it all to you

Give it, give it, give it all to you

If I ruled the world

The crowd roared with applause. Logan looked over at Carlos who was throwing his fists in the air with a smile on his face. He saw his chance to fix everything with him and Carlos, right in front of their fans to show them that they weren't afraid. Logan quickly shot the girl with the banner about him and glance and she nodded her head when she saw his stare.

"Carlos," Logan said calmly. Carlos immediately looked at him and smiled.

The whole audience was watching Logan to see what he would do and Logan was sweating nervously.

"Carlos, I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. I can't imagine a life without you Carlos Garcia and I don't want to start now." Logan put his mic down and stared into Carlos's eyes hopefully.

Carlos had tears streaming down his face, but he looked happy. Logan ran over to him and gave him a hug. Logan pulled back a little bit, his and Carlos's faces almost touching.

"Love you, dimples," Carlos whispered, smiling.

"Love you too," Logan whispered back.

Carlos closed the gap between them and kissed Logan passionately. The fans were cheering and Kendall was smiling. I guess he was just happy that they weren't throwing tomatoes at him. Carlos and Logan pulled apart, and then looked toward Gustavo. He was smiling and giving them the thumbs up sign. Logan was smiling again as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Are you happy?" He asked, suddenly frowning, not wanting to get rejected.

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe it," Carlos said seriously.

He leaned toward Logan again and shared another kiss. This time, they were certain, they were soul mates.

Okay, I know, cheesy romantic ending, but who cares? It was right for the moment. I love writing for you guys, so review.

P.S. And a big thanks to

I Love Carlos Pena Jr

BieberHendersongrl

Crown0017

Thanks for reading and reviewing all of my stories.

If you guys want me to add more chapters to stories with an idea you might have, just PM me.


End file.
